Welcome to America, Kiku!
by Capriciously
Summary: Kiku Honda decides to visit his friend Alfred F. Jones in America. Alfred thinks he should give Kiku a full taste of American culture, so he takes him to a strip club! While there, Kiku meets a mysteriously beautiful Chinese stripper.. but is it a girl? He'll find out once she pulls him backstage. Japan x China oneshot yaoi!


Ciao! This is my first one-shot fanfic of Japan x China. They aren't an OTP but I love them to death. ;v;

Sorry for any OOC-ness in the characters! I just needed to get my smut urge out okay.

And yes, there are multiple fanfics with the stripper doing the frick-frack with the innocent person going into the club. I know. But still I think that kinda plot is hot.

Also, ahead of time! : Long Gong-Wu is China's stipper name. It means 'Dancing Dragon' in simple Chinese. **Cliche, right? **Plus I'm immature because it says _LONG GONG. _

* * *

For the month, Kiku Honda decided to take a trip to America to see the full-out customs of this western country. Considering his own country was infested with westernized culture, he thought it's be amusing to see what all was left out.  
At the airport, he met up with his [friend] Alfred F. Jones, or more know as Mister America: The Hero! (As he loves to say).

As soon as the Japanese was in reaching length, the blond wrapped a single arm around the back of his neck with an arrogant smile, "Dude, I have SO many fuckin' rad places to take you! But first since it's just about the perfect time, AND we're in the city, I'm taking you to a strip club!" He said a little too loud, accumulated a few glances. Kiku felt humiliated by the staring, though he didn't understand why saying 'Strip Club' was anything bad.

"What... exactly is a strip club," The Asian asked as they started to exit the airport and to the Alfred's car .."Is it a club where everyone reads a strip of something?" He asked with genuine curiosity. He really didn't know what this term meant, and didn't like the reaction coming from the American when he started bursting out into an obnoxious laughter.

"Yeah sure we'll go with that. But heads up bro you should probably bring some loose cash."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just leave your bags in the back 'cause we're going straight to the club! You're not too jet-lagged are 'ya?"

"I suppose not."

"Sweet!" Alfred exclaimed before starting the grungy truck and taking off with a highly confused Japanese man.

Dawn was in the midst of preparing the citizens for night by the time they reached a narrow pathway filled with men (and few women) dressed ranging from dapper to drag. Kiku really didn't appreciate the look of this.

They parked by a parking meter and the American inserted change to last maybe 3 hours. They were gonna need all the time possible.

"Onward! But first..." Alfred hopped in front of Kiku, causing the raven to run into him. He pulled out from his back pocket a small bottle of fragrance then - and Kiku only knew what it was because the damn blond sprayed the shit out of both of them with the cheap, suffocating scent. The Japanese man glared at Alfred, in which the blond smiled, "Gotta smell good for this place. Truuuuust me."  
Yep, Kiku Honda got himself into a bad predicament. Considering that look on Alfred's face.

After perhaps 5 dreaded minutes of waiting in line, they finally entered the large room that was blasting eerie American music that Kiku had only noticed when the door opened.

The large room was dim, with a bar designed in nice blue lights overhead, on the cabinets the held alcoholic bottles, and the bar that few people sat at, hunched over and probably harassing the bartender for another glass. Round tables were set everywhere in military alignment, followed by a bunch of red-faced whistling men. Kiku's eyes then landed on a long stage in the shape of two T's put together. The aisles that led down the audience was accompanied by poles, and on those poles were scantily dressed females in high heels, twirling around the poles and shaking their nicely curved hips. The small man's eyes were fixed on the women, astounded by the fact that American women were willing to expose their bodies and dance on a metallic pole for drooling men that stuffed money in their light clothing.

His trance was interrupted when Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and urged him to the bar.

"Get a drink or two in before you start gawking, man. Makes everything so much better," said the blond as he leaned against a free spot on the bar. Kiku nodded in reply, and his eyes went back to being focused on the women. He didn't know whether to find it highly arousing or just saddening that this was the daily (nightly) life of these women. Maybe a mixture of both? Anyways, he heard the American speak to the bartender, ordering what sounded like "Buttery Nipple shots" - and he wasn't going to ask.

Alfred had to get Kiku's attention once more to introduce the caramel-colored liquid in small cups. "Try one, bro! They'll get you warm quick." Laughed the blond.

Kiku raised an eyebrow in curiosity then took a glass. The scent was strong of those little butterscotch candies that the raven loved chewing on back home. And heavy alcohol. He took a small sip only to be laughed at and arrogantly how to actually take a shot. After keeping note in his mind, he repeated the action of the American. The alcohol was really damn strong, and it caused Kiku to contort his face. The butterscotch part was good, though. And Alfred was right, his stomach burned warmly as the drink ran through him.

After perhaps 5 shots- or was it 4? 6? He couldn't keep count after the third shot. Regardless, he was ready for a close seat to the stage. Alfred complied happily with his amusement to the Japanese man's reaction so far to the club.

They sat at a 2-seater table right in between the two aisles the ran down through the crowd. Kiku drunkenly compared it to sitting right in between someone's legs. Ironic, considering where they were.

Suddenly, the lights on stage went dark, and the strippers that were dancing picked up their earned cash and dropped clothing then left the stage. The raven was a bit disappointed at this, considering by now he was getting aroused. He decided to blame the alcohol for that.

Suddenly over a loud speaker, a Yankee-esque accent announced: "Tonight we proudly present our exchange stripper, coming in from Hong Kong, China.. give it up for _Long Gong-Wu!_"

The crowd went wild as the lights came back on and right at the pole in front of Kiku's table stood a thin, petite Asian woman dressed in a well-fitted cheongsam with a long slit down one side of the dress, exposing her oil-slicked leg. Her makeup was traditional chinese style, and her medium brown hair was set in a lazy pony tail. She held in one hand a dazzled hand fan as the other hand wrapped around the pole delicately. Kiku was very, VERY, interested in this being. Not because they shared the Asian culture from their home countries, but because unlike the other strippers she was flat-chested and had more masculine features... but was fucking gorgeous.

The Chinese woman started to drop down the pole, the hand on the pole holding her above. Then the music started. It was vulgar music without any lyrics, and worked in perfect rhythm with 'Gong-wu' when her hips swayed as she stood up. Her free leg then wrapped around the pole and she rolled her body against it. For a moment did Kiku wish to be that pole. But he withdrew that thought due to it sounding too inappropriate for his taste. Suddenly the woman dipped down and ran a hand on her slick leg. At that moment did the Japanese man's the the Chinese woman's eyes meet and stay locked for what seemed like forever before Alfred nudged Kiku's arm and whispered for him to give her some cash. Hearing that, the woman kneeled down and lifted her dress, exposing a thin string that must have been her panties. God could Kiku not wait to see her in just those. After frantically searching his pockets, Kiku pulled out a $10 American bill and hesitantly stuffed it through the woman's string while she kept her eyes locked on him. The crowd whistled and hooted like wildebeests.

Shit. Kiku Honda lost to the bet he made with himself before he stared drinking. He was hard. By a masculine female.

The dance lasted for maybe another 5 minutes before the music ended and the woman bowed sexily. She never even took off that dress, but she sure left men slobbering. And Kiku was left deprived.

Alfred wasn't really effected by the woman's dance, though. He was so fixed on watching the Japanese man's reaction that he only got maybe one or two looks at her. The makeup was kind of a turnoff for him, but obviously not for Kiku. He laughed his ass off at this.

"... I'm going to get a water," The raven said before shakily getting up and wobbling to the bar. Alfred was still laughing, but he waved the other off in acknowledgement.

At the bar, Kiku sat down at a stool to try to prevent his little mishap behind his fitted pants from being exposed. His hands shook as they tried to reach for the glass before him. A flood of weird emotions was making him act strange. He was freaked out, confused, excited, embarrassed, but most of all horny. He cursed himself at this.

Suddenly, the Japanese man felt a light tap on his shoulder and jolted.

"Sorry to scare you. I suppose you're new here too?" Came a voice, heavily accented in Chinese. The voice sounded like a young male, but had a toch of femininity in it.

Kiku turned his head to the source to see that same beautiful Asian face he saw on stage, just without all that traditional makeup. He was also dressed normally (somewhat), with short SHORT jean shorts, and a red button-down shirt. He almost spit the water when he realized she was talking to HIM. Him!

"A-ah, hai. I'm from Japan. I actually just got here today, and an American friend of mine decided to make this the first place I went to. We didn't even go home first." He huffed. His voice slightly slurred from the effects of those shots.

The woman laughed, "I came here last week in order to find a better job, but ended up here. I guess it works. Anyways, I've seen you had your eye on me quite drastically, huh? You got excited." She pointed at the other's crotch.

Kiku's face flushed immediately. Was it really that obvious!?

"I'm yanking your chain. Though I'm known to make men question their sexuality." She grinned.

"How so?" The man gulped. This felt like some anime he once watched where the heroine was really a dude, but the hero loved him/her regardless. And anyways, Kiku had no sexual preference. He was just convinced he was asexual, considering he never had a partner.

And with that question in the air, 'Gong-wu' grabbed Kiku's wrist and dragged him off the seat, causing him to stumble over. She laughed as she led him to a back room behind a curtain next to the stripper stage. There was a hall with multiple doors, and one of them read 'Wang Yao' ... though that was a male name in Chinese. What the hell was this woman doing?

They went through that door and it was shut and locked quickly. The room looked like a movie star's room, with a vanity, leather couches, and a rack full of sparkly clothing. Maybe it was a drag queen's room?

"Sit sit!" She exclaimed.

Hesitantly, Kiku did as told and sat on the couch as properly as his drunken body would allow him.

The woman pranced over to the radio and turned it on. The CD set in there must have been a copy of the music that the strip club had, because he recognized the first song that came on was the one this woman danced to earlier.

His eyes traveled to the brunette who slowly waltzed over to him. She gently grabbed the raven's hand and led it up her thigh. Kiku was nervous as hell. Was he allowed to do this? What even was he doing? He looked up at her in question, in which she nodded in consent. With hesitation, the man began to trail his hand further upwards. The woman bit her lip. Kiku's hand finally made it to the jean clad shorts, and he ran his fingers along the front of them. Something pulsed in return. Then enlarged right under his touch.

Kiku's eyes widened when he realized he was under the control of a MAN. A man who looked overly feminine, and a man that aroused him.

So, maybe Kiku was gay. Because he reeeeaaaally didn't mind the cock behind those little shorts. Wait, that sounded awful and impolite! Okay so maybe he was just going to let the alcohol talk and think for him. It's not like he'd see this guy ever again after tonight. But was he really going to let this stranger take his purity when it came to male - male relationships?

The woman - no, MAN - hummed sexily and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off and exposing the left-over oil that made his skin shimmer under the shitty light.

Oh, yes, Kiku was definitely going to let this Chinese man take his purity.

"My actual name is Wang Yao, by the way. I'm not really a dancing dragon." He chuckled. Kiku read that in his mind, and it sounded delicious when he repeated it aloud. Suddenly, Yao used his legs to open up Kiku's, and then took a seat on the clothed thighs as he faced the blushing Japanese. "Ah.. Kiku Honda."

Kiku watched with full intent as Yao started swaying his hips side to side on his lap. The Chinese bucked foward and pressed their covered crotches together, grinding them for just a second before stand up and turning around. Kiku took a sharp intake of breath when they touched like so, considering they were both hard. Then an ass came down on that same area and started wiggling against him. The raven closed his eyes and let out quiet pants as he clenched onto the edge of the couch since he didn't know where else to put his hands. Yaoi liked this reaction very much.  
He suddenly stood up once more, leaving Kiku to grunt due to the lack of friction on his aching erection. The Chinese slowly unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down VERY slow, giving the Japanese a full view of the black g-string sitting between two soft globes of flesh. Kiku pursed his lips at the vulgar sight but never looked away.

As Yao turned around, Kiku got to see a light pink head peaking just from the top of the underwear, glistening with precum. Soon he heard the other whisper heatedly: "Touch me."

With anxiousness, the raven grabbed the brunette by his hips and moved him in between his legs. The barely exposed cock was now right in front of his face. He took one hand and started stroking the length roughly, just as he would do to himself. It earned him a delighted moan, and two hands put on his shoulders. He continued this ministration while gradually pulling down the underwear and getting a better grip on the man's erection, pumping it quickly.

Yao could feel his blood pooling as his groin and had to stop the Japanese man from 'handling' him before he could reach his orgasm. He then gently pushed the raven's back against the back of the couch before hastily undoing the other's pants and pulling them down along with the wettened boxers. Kiku was heavily relieved when he was out of the confines, but felt slightly embarrassed when both their cocks were exposed to the air together.

The Chinese man then slipped his g-string off before settling face-to-face on the slightly larger man's lap once more. There Kiku was, pants down with a slick naked man on his lap. He found this rather comical for his very first night in America.

Yao then proceeded to grab both their cocks and pump them together. "_N-nghhh..._" The raven gasped, but it melted into a moan of pleasure. The hard-on and the small hand felt amazing against his aching need. "_A-ahhhh! Kiku_...!" Cried out the Chinese.  
Faster they went, bucking hips and moaning in messes. Yao leaned in and started to kiss along Kiku's jaw line until their lips met. They sloppily exchanged kisses before Kiku pulled back and moaned out loud, releasing his cum on the both of the two. Yao followed behind not too soon after. He then took his shirt off the floor and used it to clean the white sticky mess off himself and the man he sat on.

"So how much to I have to pay you for this?" The Japanese man asked after catching his breath.

The brunette smiled. "The only thing yo have to pay is a phone number."

Kiku paused a second, then snorted as the Chinese man stood up and took a piece of paper and pen off the vanity and handed it to him.

He obliged then stood up and fixed his pants, the other doing the same.

"I hope to see you again very soon. Drop a call, too."

Kiku bowed, Yao doing so in return. But then..

"Quit being so former and kiss me." Sneered the Chinese man. He stepped closer to the raven and grabbed him by the tie as they exchanged yet another long kiss, this one a bit more passionate.

And with that, Kiku left the room and the smiling waving man.

He stepped out the curtain to see a blond American with his arms crossed and a LARGE grin.

"Welcome to America, man!"

* * *

_Ha ha no frick frack for you. _

Maybe I'll make a sequal to this where it establishes their relationship and THEN add the frick frack. It depends on if I get a decent amount of reviews.~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
